Mitsune
Mitsune (神狐 God Fox) is the current leader of the Kitsune Realm and widely regarded as the most powerful fox the Realm has ever seen. Appearance Mitsune is a beautiful, large, white fox with dark black paws. He possesses golden eyes like a hawks, and six long, thin tails. His fur is a shaggy, silver-ish white. When making a trip to the Human Realm, he takes on the form of a beautiful, silver haired young man with fair skin, fox ears, and golden eyes. His attire consists of a black undershirt, a toga and martial arts shoes. Personality As a cub, Mitsune was very impulsive and competitive, determined to be the best. He was also arrogant, knowing that he was strong and he flaunted that strength, leading to Tenko's distaste of him. As he got older, Mitsune mellowed and became calm. His goal became to help the Kitsune Realm thrive and the elder's admired him for this. Despite his personality change, Mitsune kept most of his competitiveness and trained hard, looking for strong opponents. Upon become leader, he did not rule with an iron fist, but he was not a carefree leader either. He tried to balance responsibility with amusement, and regularly checks on the status of the Kitsune Realm. History Mitsune is an old Kitsune, having been around in the Kitsune realm when Fuyuko the Ice Fox was still alive. As a young kitsune, his power was exceptional, and many of the kitsune respected him. Tenko Jussei was the one exception and Mitsune and Tenko where often at odds. When Tenko;s exile was announced, Mitsune did not seem to care. If he had an opinion he did not make it outwardly known, but it is assumed by some that he was in favor of the exile. Soon after Tenko Juusei was exiled from the Kitsune Realm, Mitsune, having just attained his sixth tail, was appointed the Kitsune Realms leader due his immense power, despite having only six tails. He took measures to make sure Tenko never returned, setting up barriers in all corners of the Kitsune Realm that can only be broken by immense dark power. Powers and Abilities Despite having only six tails (a kitsune reaches it's most powerful with nine) Mitsune's power rivals that of the Kyuubi and Tenko. Each of Mitsune's tails posses a different ability, stemming from elemental control to holy powers. Tails Like any Kitsune, Mitsune's power grows as he attains more tails. His power is abnormal for a kitsune, having the power to rival a nine-tailed fox at only sinx tails (Fuyuko is similar). His tails each posses a different ability, and he can use more than one at any given time. He seems to specialize in the seconds tails holy abilities, creating barriers strong enough to shield against the powerful Tenko. Transformation Like all Kitsune, Mitsune is capable of taking on a human transformation that is stronger than a human's transformation ninjutsu. In his case, he takes the form of a young man with silver hair. Kitjutsu Mitsune possesses the unique ability of Kitjutsu, techniques that only Kitsune born of the Kitsune Realm are able to use. When he uses it, his attacks become even stronger than normal, being able to crush steel with little effort. Category:Kitsune